1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus or device which can be used to simulate fishing. More particularly, the apparatus of the present invention includes one or more artificial fish which are temporarily retained on a support and which are removed from the support using an operation which is similar to the action of fishing by casting a plug. The present application adds to application Ser. No. 11/788,271 the subject matter in four main areas:
(1) The game is provided with new supporting structure for the game itself as well as the game board;
(2) The game board is supported in a slightly different manner from the new support;
(3) The support for the game is modified such that parts of the game apparatus can be filled with floatable material so that the supporting structure can float on the surface of the water in which case the game board and wallpaper are omitted; and,
(4) The mouth piece for snaring the fish (as opposed to the mouth for the fish per se) is separable from the fish.
2. Prior Art
There are numerous games or devices wherein “fish” are involved as game pieces or tokens. However, the prior art does not disclose a fishing device or apparatus of the type disclosed herein. Actually, the closest prior art is set forth in applicant's own patent and the two pending applications all referred to above.